


Kissed an Elf (and Liked It)

by JHsgf82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82
Summary: Modern AU mixed with canon (similarities and references).  Katniss takes her 'niece' to get a photo with Santa.  She's shocked to discover who Santa's helper is.For the prompt: Peeta works as a Santa's helper, and Katniss brings in her little niece Posy for a photo with Santa.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Hunger Games 2020 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	Kissed an Elf (and Liked It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norberts_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norberts_Mom/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: Brief mention of physical abuse

It’s been said that there are families you are born into and those which are made. There are family members you see once or twice a year, or even less. Then there are friends you talk to every day and with whom you can be completely yourself, who seem more like family than your actual family members.

The Everdeens and Hawthornes were as such.

Bonded in tragedy, still together by choice, the two families had found a mutual understanding and usefulness for each other.

Both the Everdeens and Hawthornes had lost their patriarchs in a mining accident, an explosion‒quick and relatively painless for the victims but infinitely painful for the loved ones left behind. Naturally, everyone was devastated, aside from Posy Hawthorne, who was born only days after the tragedy, but some took it harder than others.

In particular, the wives of the deceased handled their husbands’ deaths in very different manners. Hazelle Hawthorne, though distraught, was out looking for a job the very next week, despite having just given birth. Aurelia Everdeen, on the other hand, completely shut down. Unable to function after the loss of the love of her life, she practically stopped living. Her daughters even had to force her to eat and drink, and she would simply stare out for hours on end.

As for Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne, the eldest children in their families and seemingly cut from the same cloth, they were stoic. Although the loss of her father damaged Katniss irreparably, she didn’t show it outwardly. Instead, she took to filling her mother’s place, for Primrose, her younger sister, who was 7 at the time. Katniss, herself, was only 11 when she began providing for her family. Then, when she was 12, she met Gale (who was 14), and they began a reluctant hunting partnership. Gale was talented with snares, and Katniss with a bow and arrow, so they came to a mutual arrangement to help each other put food on their families’ tables.

But a year before she met Gale, there was another who, during a particularly harsh winter, was the salvation of Katniss and her family…

There was another saying Katniss knew of: Nothing happens by chance. Being the practical girl she was, Katniss was disinclined to believe that. The notion that some things are ‘written in the stars’ or fated to be seemed wildly unrealistic, not to mention foolish; however, she would soon learn that perhaps there was some validity to the concept…

* * *

These days, things were much better for Katniss (now, age 19) and her family, the Hawthornes, too. District 12 had grown rapidly in the past few years, and the once backwater town seemed to be catching up with the modern age. Just last year, a mall was erected in the center of town, straddling the border between the Seam, the poorer part of town, and the merchant district, the wealthier part.

When the mall was constructed, Katniss couldn’t have cared less about it. It wasn’t like she and her family could afford to shop at a mall. But then, someone decided to open up a marketplace in the mall for selling crafts and other homemade goods. For a nominal fee, anyone could rent out a small table in the mall and sell their wares, and many of Katniss’s neighbors jumped at the opportunity to do so. They began selling small crafts, clothing, quilts, jams and jellies, candles, etc.

At first, it didn’t seem possible because of the fee, but the Everdeens and Hawthornes managed to split the cost of a table, and they all squished in together to sell their own items at the marketplace. Katniss’s mother sold her herbal remedies and products, such as scented calming oils, sprays, lotions, and other beauty products. Prim sold cheeses made from the milk from her goat, Lady. And Katniss sold hides and meat from the animals she’d killed and skinned.

The Hawthornes were also selling meat from Gale’s spoils as well as leather products. Turns out, his younger brother Vick was a whiz with crafting small items out of hides. And Hazelle made this amazing jerky. Sometimes Gale slipped Katniss a piece or two for free; she’d offered some to Prim before, but she didn’t like it. But Katniss did. It was thick and tough, but delicious and so juicy.

The mall/marketplace had been a hit from the start and had been going strong ever since‒its popularity most likely due to it being the perfect meshing of Seam and Merchant. The merchant class had their fancy department stores, and the Seam folk had their inexpensive but quality handmade goods. Centrally located on the first floor, the marketplace was set up near the entrance and adjacent to the food court, which consequently, always made Katniss’s mouth water, especially around lunchtime when the scents really kicked up. Sure, she was no longer starving to death, but she still appreciated food.

The marketplace was usually open only once a week, on Wednesday from 12 to 5, but during the busier winter holiday season, the hours were extended to three times a week, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays from 10 to 9. It was two weeks til’ Christmas, and business had really picked up. And Katniss was excited. At this rate, she might have enough money to buy small gifts for not only Prim and her mother, but for the Hawthornes as well.

Fifteen minutes to 10, Gale and Rory had just unfolded the long table. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were placing their wares on the table while Katniss situated the cooler of meats beneath it on their side. It was always the five of them, for Vick and Hazelle had other jobs, and Posy usually stayed with her grandmother or the Hawthorne’s elderly neighbor, Greasy Sae.

They’d barely had time to get half their items on the table when the first customer dropped by‒inevitably, there was always at least one person who came early, especially this time of year. The customer was interested in a knife pouch Gale and Vick had made, so Katniss proceeded with helping her mother and sister set up.

* * *

The morning was gone in a flash, and Katniss was more than pleased with the sales they’d made. Gale was even secretly grinning over his haul, and Katniss suspected he had thoughts similar to hers about buying gifts this year. As diffident as Gale seemed, she knew he treasured his family, particularly his little sister Posy.

“Auntie Catnip!”

Speaking of whom…

Katniss turned just as little Posy came around the table and rushed at her, throwing her arms out to be captured in an embrace.

Katniss wasn’t biologically Posy’s aunt, of course. Quite simply, Posy had called Katniss ‘Auntie’ when she was very small, back when she was just learning to distinguish family members, and Katniss was always around. The ‘Catnip’ part was Gale’s doing because he’d mistakenly thought Katniss had said that was her name when she’d mumbled it to him at their first meeting. Then he’d told everyone that was her name, and although she’d corrected him, the name stuck, at least with Posy and Gale. And so, she would, apparently, forever be Aunt Catnip.

Katniss hugged the tiny 8-year-old tightly then patted one rosy cheek before turning to face her mother. On the other side of the table, Hazelle was smiling tentatively. “She was so excited to come see everyone,” said Hazelle.

Katniss smiled. “It’s nice to see you both, but what brings you here?”

“Well,” sighed Hazelle. “I have to get to work at the laundromat, but I have no one to watch Posy. Her grandmother is away, and I just found out that Old Sae is ill.”

“I hope everything’s alright,” Katniss’s mother chimed in.

“Oh, she just has a bad cold,” replied Hazelle.

“At her age, that can be dangerous,” said Aurelia. The healer in her took over then, and she began to collect some samples and extras of her herbs. She promised to take them to Sae as soon as possible. Hazelle thanked her.

“So, you need someone to watch Posy?” prompted Katniss.

“Yes. I’m so sorry to ask this, but do you think she could stay here with all of you?” Hazelle looked between the Everdeen women and her sons.

Katniss exchanged looks with her mother, Prim, and Gale. Certainly, there were enough people to keep an eye on Posy for one day.

“I think we can manage,” said Katniss. And Hazelle’s face brightened considerably.

“Oh, thank you so much.”

Katniss nodded.

“Oh, and Katniss, dear,” Hazelle wrung her hands, “could I trouble you for another favor?”

“Sure.”

Hazelle beckoned Katniss with a hand, and Katniss came around the other side of the table. The two stepped off to the side together. “Do you think you could take Posy to get a photo with Santa Claus?”

That’s right, Santa Claus was going to be at the mall today. Katniss must have passed the sign a dozen times, so she knew all about it.

“Please. It would mean the world to her.”

While Katniss couldn’t exactly understand why Hazelle would want Posy to sit on some stranger’s lap and tell him her greatest desire for a Christmas gift‒probably one Hazelle could never deliver on‒then get a photo snapped with him, who was she to tell Hazelle no? She’d done so many things for Katniss’s family.

And how could she possibly disappoint young Posy, who was so sweet and pure as a dove? She may be a little old for Santa, but the world was cruel enough as it was, and if this small thing brought Posy some joy, then Katniss wasn’t going to be the one to deny her.

And so she agreed. But almost immediately, she regretted it. It was the first day Santa was going to be there, which meant the place would be packed. What was Hazelle thinking, choosing this day?

Katniss glimpsed Hazelle speaking with Gale. She was whispering in his ear, most likely something about a present for Posy. Meanwhile, Posy was seated on their stool chatting with Prim.

After Hazelle left, Katniss and Prim and Rory and Gale took turns giving Posy small tasks so she’d feel important while they dealt with the customers. Mainly, it was Prim entertaining Posy while Katniss sold things, even though Prim was the better saleswoman, being more sociable than Katniss was.

Once there was a lull, around mid-afternoon, Katniss’s mother decided to take the herbs to Greasy Sae. Although Katniss had expected business to pick up as soon as her mother left (because that’s usually how these things go), it remained slow. And so, a bit later, Katniss decided to try taking Posy to see Santa.

“I’ll go with you,” announced Gale, making some excuse about stretching his legs. But Katniss knew that his mother had given him a mission. Gale asked Rory to mind the table, and Katniss did the same with Prim.

Katniss wasn’t thrilled with the idea of leaving Prim alone with Rory, being aware of the huge crush they had on one another, but what trouble could they get into? They were in a crowded public place, and it wasn’t like they’d go off and abandon their post.

But Gale apparently had the same worry, for he took Rory aside. Katniss wasn’t necessarily trying to eavesdrop, but she was accustomed to listening carefully in the woods, so she easily caught every word. “Behave yourself and keep busy,” said Gale. “Don’t be staring at Prim the whole time instead of paying attention. You gotta help the customers and make sure no one takes anything.” Staring contritely down at his feet, Rory nodded.

Yes, it was a well-known fact among the two families that Rory Hawthorne had the biggest crush on Primrose Everdeen. And by the way Prim’s cheeks grew rosy (a detail impossible to hide with her pale skin) whenever Rory came around, it was easy to see that she liked him, too. Everyone in the family seemed to expect that one day the two would date and get married. 

They expected the same thing of Katniss and Gale, but Katniss had other plans. She may not have everything figured out, but she never intended to get married. One of the biggest reasons was she refused to end up like her mother, an empty shell after the loss of her spouse. Besides that, she had absolutely no romantic interest in Gale.

It wasn’t about his ability to be a husband or even his looks. He was good-looking, she supposed, at least according to the girls Katniss had noticed at school, who would always turn and look at him, then whisper things and giggle as he walked away. But in spite of his appeal to other girls, Katniss had never been attracted to Gale. He was simply her hunting partner and her best friend, and that’s the way it would remain.

Katniss turned to Prim. Not wanting to embarrass her, she said nothing about Rory, only reminded her of the prices of the meats. “I know, Katniss,” replied Prim curtly.

“Okay, Little Duck. Just checking.” Smirking, Katniss nudged Prim with her elbow and took Posy’s hand. “We’ll be back, uh...,” Katniss dreaded the Santa Claus line awaiting them, “as soon as we can.”

“Okay, take your time.” Prim dismissively waved Katniss off.

 _I’ll bet you want us to take our time_.

Katniss shook her head and observed Prim and Rory. They’d moved to within about three feet of each other and were smiling shyly at one another.

Ignoring it as best she could, Katniss took hold of Posy’s hand and walked off. And Gale easily fell in stride. Once they were out of earshot of Prim and Rory, Katniss asked, “Do you think it’s a good idea to leave them by themselves?”

“It’s fine,” said Gale. “Rory needs to learn to be responsible. And like I told him, girls come and go. Our livelihood is more important right now.”

Whereas Katniss disliked Gale’s easy dismissal of Prim, she understood and agreed with the sentiment (for boys, too). She had no time for romance, either, and that was why Gale and she had such an easy friendship. He wasn’t taken in by their families’ starry-eyed notion of them being together.

Like they were the perfect couple or something. Far from it.

They were too much alike; Gale was like a cousin to her. Katniss couldn’t even think about doing stuff like kissing or holding hands with him. Frankly, it turned her stomach.

Gale did go through the briefest stint of showing some romantic feelings toward her, but he realized without her saying that she wasn’t interested and backed off. He didn’t bother after that and soon set his sights elsewhere, unrealistically on the mayor’s daughter, Madge. The two were as different as night and day, but somehow, Gale and Madge made way more sense than she and he did. Of course, that was never going to happen...

“Does Rory like Auntie Prim?” Posy suddenly asked, wide-eyed.

Katniss met Gale’s gaze a moment, then looked down at Posy. “Yeah,” she simply said.

“Is he gonna kiss her?”

“He better not,” snipped Katniss. Beside her, Gale chuckled.

“What about you, Aunt Catnip?”

“What about me?” chuckled Katniss.

“Do you like any boys, Aunt Catnip?” asked Posy.

 _What a question, out of the blue!_ Katniss’s cheeks heated up because she did, in fact, like a boy. Or, at least she used to...

“No, Posy,” Katniss replied. What reason did she have to be truthful? The boy she liked was long gone, and he never would have liked her, anyway. He was more remote a possibility than Madge was for Gale.

* * *

By now, they’d arrived at Santa’s Castle–or rather, the line for Santa’s Castle. Katniss swore under her breath.

As expected, the line was insanely long, stretching all the way across the mall, from The Sugar Cube Hut to BT Electronics. There must be 60 or 70 kids in the line leading up to the small, red, wooden hut flanked by candy canes with the fluffy fake snow atop the roof.

Katniss released a sharp exhale. “This is going to take forever, Gale,” she whined lowly, hoping Posy wouldn’t hear. The giant nutcracker, however, appeared to know and was staring at her, mocking her.

“Yeah,” groaned Gale. He thought a moment. “Hey...think you could stay here with Posy?”

“Why? Where are you going?”

“I gotta grab a couple of things,” he muttered.

“Fine,” Katniss sighed. She supposed it didn’t make much sense for him to stand here with them. It wasn’t like Gale was such a conversationalist that it’d pass the time or anything.

While Gale went off in search of whatever gifts his mother had sent him after (and probably to browse the hunting supplies), Katniss waited with Posy. Her palm was getting sweaty against the small child’s, but she kept hold of it for fear of losing her in the crowd. Not like Posy was the type to take off, but she wasn’t going to risk her getting lost or someone grabbing her.

Ultra slowly, the line moved, and Katniss was growing impatient. Posy, however, was plenty occupied by the sights surrounding Santa’s castle: illuminated lights, a big wreath, animatronic reindeer, and a giant Christmas tree. Not to mention, she was mesmerized by the sight of Santa seated on his throne, pulling kids onto his lap and ho-ho-ho'ing. Oddly, Katniss felt like she knew that voice.

When they got closer, something caught Katniss’s eye, or more precisely, _someone_.

Santa’s elf.

Blond, brawny, blue-eyed, and definitely easy on the eyes…

She knew that elf. She hadn’t seen him in eight years, but she’d know him anywhere. And she’d certainly never forget him…

* * *

_It was the first winter after her father passed, and the Everdeen family was struggling. Katniss’s father had taught her how to hunt, but it was a particularly rough winter, and there wasn’t much game to be found. She’d also had no luck trading; she’d even resorted to trying to sell Prim’s old baby clothes, but to no avail._

_All hope seemed lost…_

_But then, on Christmas Eve, someone knocked on their door. When Katniss went to the door, the person was gone, but there was a huge basket left behind. They took it inside and opened it to find a feast! Filled with breads and buns, jams, pastries, pies, dried plums, and even a lamb stew, the basket was a cornucopia!_

_The unexpected bounty turned the whole mood around. Even Katniss’s mother livened up a little and ate heartily. And Katniss and her family, for the first time since her father’s death, were able to smile and laugh and go to bed with full bellies._

_But Katniss didn’t eat right away. She needed to know who the mysterious benefactor was, and so, while her mother and sister were preparing the meal, she snuck out and followed the tracks in the snow. The boot prints, slightly larger than hers but smaller than her father’s led her all the way to the merchant district. To the bakery. And she just happened to catch the backside of Peeta Mellark as he slipped inside the backdoor._

_Katniss got down low and watched Peeta attempt to sneak in, but he was caught by his mother, or the Witch, as she was more commonly referred to (at least in Katniss’s head). His mother had discovered the missing food and basket, and she called him out on it. Peeta refused to say where he’d taken it or to bring it back, and his mother had beaten him._

_Helplessly, Katniss watched, uncertain of what to do. She felt awful just crouching there watching, but she was young and small, and she didn’t have a weapon. Not like she could use her weapon on a human being anyway, so what could she do?_

_All Katniss could do was return to her home, hoping Peeta wouldn’t be in too much pain. Perhaps she could tell her mother about it and ask for some herbs for him. Or, maybe she should just take them. Her mother would never notice..._

_With that plan in mind, Katniss returned home to eat and celebrate their good fortune with her family, all the while with Peeta on her mind. Admittedly, it was much harder to swallow her food knowing how Peeta was punished for it, but when your stomach is wailing with hunger, it’s tough to think of anything else. And once she saw the smiling faces of her sister and even her mother, she couldn’t help but smile, too._

_But that night, she lay awake thinking about Peeta and how she could possibly repay him._

_She never got the chance. Because the next day, Peeta was gone._

_Katniss went to the baker for a trade, and she worked up the nerve to ask him about Peeta. Her stomach churning, Katniss awaited the baker’s response, fully expecting to hear that Peeta had had some accident or something. But she would know it wasn’t true. She’d know it was his witch of a mother’s doing if something had happened to him, and she’d never let her get away with it. The way she felt right now, she was prepared to put an arrow between the witch’s eyes, though she could probably never go through with it. But then, the baker told her Peeta had been sent away to a boarding school._

_Even though it seemed he was safe and sound, Katniss was furious. But what could she do? Demurely, she thanked the baker and sullenly turned to walk away. The baker called after her, saying they could trade anytime, but Katniss barely even cared. All she could think was that it was her fault that her savior, her boy with the bread, had been sent away. And she never forgave herself._

* * *

Peeta’s basket had been their salvation. In addition to the food, which lasted them near a week, tucked inside, there was a handkerchief with a yellow dandelion printed on it. And that’s when Katniss knew...she knew how they would survive...

Dandelions flourished in the meadow on the outskirts of their home. It was winter, but the dandelion was a hardy plant, and although the blooms were gone, she was able to dig up some of the leaves and roots, frozen beneath the snow. The dandelion also served to remind her of the other plants her father had taught her how to find. And so, she found cattails, foraged for rosehips and acorns, and gathered pine needles for tea. She even stripped some bark from a pine tree, just as a backup, in case they got snowed in and were desperate.

How had she been so foolish as to not think of these things before? She owed it all to Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark had saved their lives.

And she’d never gotten to thank him.

And now, here he was, standing not 12 feet away, dressed as an elf. Green tights, pointy hat, and all.

She couldn’t believe it. But it was true. It was him, Peeta Mellark, boy scout extraordinaire and now, apparently Santa’s helper.

Katniss began to sweat profusely, everywhere. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? Oh, what did it matter? He probably wouldn’t recognize her, anyway.

But she owed it to him to say...something.

She was surprised he was here, actually. Did this mean he was home from wherever the witch sent him, finally? And if so, why wasn’t he working at the bakery? She would think this would be one of their busiest seasons. Had they fallen on hard times?

Katniss shrugged off her questions and tried to focus on what she would say to him, but nothing was coming to mind. Instead, all she could do was stare at him.

Okay, so standing in line for so long wasn’t such a bad thing in this case. Aside from her feet aching a little‒Seriously, standing still was worse on her feet than climbing a tree or trekking through the woods. Why was that?‒she didn’t mind it because it gave her the chance to look at him. She enjoyed looking at him; she always had.

Katniss sighed. This _was not_ happening. She did not have a crush on an elf.

No, not on an elf‒on Peeta Mellark.

That might be even worse. She had a crush on a cute, sweet, generous merchant guy, who was so far above her she couldn’t even see him. Who was she kidding? Peeta Mellark would never look at her twice. The basket had been charity, and he’d taken a beating for it. By all rights, he should hate her.

“Auntie Catnip, are you okay?” Posy squeezed her hand and looked up worriedly. Was she that transparent? 

“Yes, Posy,” she replied. But she wasn’t okay. And the closer they got to the front of the line, the more Katniss began to panic.

They were almost there now, and every time Katniss saw that dimpled grin and those white, flawless teeth, her heart leaped. He hadn’t seen her yet, at least she didn’t think he had. Or, maybe he had, and as she suspected, he thought nothing of it.

Katniss was focused on the tufts of ashy blond hair curling around his fake pointy ears, the silliest yet cutest thing she’d ever seen, when those blue eyes met hers, and she heard her name.

“Katniss?”

He remembered her...

“Peeta,” she choked out.

“Katniss...hey.” He gave her a lazy grin. “You...know my name?” He seemed in awe of this fact.

“Of course I do.”

As they stood there staring at one another, time seemed to freeze. Katniss was mesmerized by the ring of darker blue surrounding Peeta’s irises and by the simple fact that he stood before her. He didn’t seem angry to see her, more surprised like she was. At the sound of a robust “Ho ho ho” the spell was broken, and Peeta snapped back into elf mode.

He finally seemed to register Posy’s presence. “Oh, who is his lovely young lady?” asked Peeta, a little awkwardly.

“This is Posy,” replied Katniss.

“Posy. What a beautiful name. Nice to meet you, Posy.” Peeta extended his white-gloved hand. And Posy suddenly got shy.

“It’s okay, Posy,” said Katniss, and she garnered her courage. “I know this elf, and he is truly one of the best of Santa’s helpers. He is the kindest, most generous creature alive. Next to Santa, of course.” She added the last part for Posy’s benefit.

Hesitantly, Katniss met Peeta’s eyes, and they seemed to twinkle. And he was smiling at her, bright and beautiful.

Peeta opened his mouth as if to say something but then stopped. Instead, he reached into his pockets and pulled out some small wrapped candy canes. He offered one to both Katniss and Posy, and then sneakily, he snuck another handful into Katniss’s coat pocket.

He really needed to stop giving her things…

But she couldn’t stay mad at him for long, not when he was being so good with Posy. He was chatting her up, asking her questions about herself like how old she was and did she have any brothers or sisters.

Then he asked, “What’s your favorite color, Posy?” When she didn’t respond right away, he presumed she wanted him to guess. “Shall I guess?” he asked. She nodded.

Peeta started guessing colors, chuckling when she clearly didn’t like one and would make a face. Finally, he looked over her clothing and the ribbon in her hair.

“Is it...pink?”

Posy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she clapped. 

“So, how do you know my auntie?” asked Posy.

“Your auntie?” An expression akin to relief crossed Peeta’s features.

“Yes!” confirmed Posy.

“Oh, thank goodness,” muttered Peeta, and the corner of Katniss’s lip twitched.

What, did he think Posy was her...daughter?

Did that mean that...maybe Peeta… No, she wouldn’t get her hopes up.

“You’ll be next, Posy,” said elf Peeta, bending at the knees to tap Posy on the end of her pert little nose. He rose to his full height again; he was only several inches taller than Katniss, but his strong frame dwarfed her.

They locked eyes again. And Katniss was lost. 

So lost, she barely registered Santa calling out to them. “Come on, sweetheart. Don’t be shy now. Santa don’t got all day.”

She knew that voice, too. Behind that beard could be none other than Haymitch Abernathy. The town drunk? No way. She’d need to question Peeta about this one.

Despite her confusion, Katniss encouraged Posy to go up to Santa, and she watched her trot up to Haymitch’s throne. Just then, she felt a hand on her arm. Peeta was tugging her off to the side.

They went around the back of Santa’s house, and he leaned against the wall.

“Uh,” Katniss began when Peeta didn't speak right away. 

“I can’t believe it’s you,” he finally uttered.

Katniss’s eyes dropped to the fake snow beneath her feet. “Me either.”

“You look good, Katniss.” Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, cheeks aflame. “You...you, too.”

His grin broadened, the dimples poking out playfully. “Really?”

Once more, she stared at the ground, nodding.

There wasn’t much time to chat before Posy finished up and came looking for her, so Katniss needed to get out what she had to say. But her mouth felt like cotton. Was it nerves over bringing up the past, or was it the fact that he looked good, even in green tights and a ridiculous hat? He did look good, so good her body was rapidly overheating.

“I’m really glad I ran into you again,” said Peeta. “And I’m...really glad you’re only Posy’s aunt.”

This broke the tension, and Katniss laughed. “Well, I’m actually not. She just calls me that. Did you think she was my daughter or something?”

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” He shrugged. “I haven’t seen you in 8 years.” _He remembered_ … “And you were taking her to see Santa. Not to mention, she’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen... _almost._..”

Katniss smiled softly, her eyes flitting away when Peeta’s burned into hers.

“Peeta, there’s something...I need to say something.” Katniss stuck her hands into her coat pockets, nervously crinkling the wrappers of the candy canes he’d given her. She sighed at the reminder. “...You-you...really shouldn’t have given us so many candy canes.”

Peeta blinked a couple of times. “That’s what you wanted to say?”

“No.” She shook her head abruptly. “But you shouldn’t have. It was too much.” _Again_.

“Katniss, you can buy about a hundred of those candy canes for a dollar.”

Her lips twisted in disbelief, and he laughed.

“Okay, maybe they’re not quite _that_ inexpensive, but the point is, they don’t cost a lot.”

Katniss scowled at him, not because she was angry at him for teasing her, but because she was flubbing up what she’d planned on doing.

“Katniss?” he questioned. “Are you seriously mad at me over candy canes?”

“I’m not mad at you over that. And...I’m not mad, at all. I'm...I'm the problem here." 

“Oh, sure, I get it. The good ole’ it’s not you, it’s me excuse.”

“No, it's true, Peeta.” She sighed and shook her head. “You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t, so please, enlighten me, Katniss.”

“It’s about the basket," she blurted out. 

Realization dawned on Peeta’s face.

She sucked in a breath. “I never thanked you, and...I saw...I saw what happened, and I didn’t do anything. And then you were sent away.”

“It’s okay, Katniss.”

“No. No, it’s not.” She shook her head adamantly.

Peeta moved in closer, resting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded over with emotion.

“It is, Katniss. You don’t owe me anything, but I couldn’t not do something. Because...because it was you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Katniss, don’t you know the effect you’ve always had on me by now? I’m in love with you. Always have been.”

Katniss couldn’t fully process what he was saying, but her insides were all tangled up, and her heart was beating through her chest. She had a brief, fleeting moment of happiness associated with him, and then she felt him touch his forehead to hers. “Katniss,” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“We’re under the mistletoe.”

She looked up because he had to be joking. But nope, there it was, attached to a rafter of Santa’s house. Where did that come from? Oh, what did she care?

“So we are.” With a happy laugh, Katniss went up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Peeta’s lips.

Rather than short and uncertain as she’d anticipated, for they barely knew one another and hadn’t seen each other in nearly ten years, the kiss persisted. Peeta tilted his head and moved his mouth eagerly over hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her snug as she opened her mouth to him.

All of a sudden, Katniss felt the ground shifting beneath her, and she realized they were both falling, literally. Somehow, Peeta’s gigantic elf shoe had gotten caught in a wire while they were kissing, and now they were tumbling into the fake snow. Peeta maneuvered them to where he fell on his back, and she landed on top of him.

Dazed and slightly mortified, Katniss stared down at Peeta. He was staring up at her with such affection that before she knew it, they were kissing again, and she was laughing happily against his lips.

When she and Peeta finally managed to get up, Santa was done taking the photo with Posy, and Posy was there waiting, with Gale. God, she hoped they’d only just arrived.

Ignoring Gale’s look of controlled amusement and confusion, Katniss promised to meet up with Peeta for hot chocolate on his break. She didn’t care if she got a ribbing for it. She wasn’t losing the boy with the bread again. Then they headed back together.

Back at their table, Prim asked Posy if she got to see Santa, and Posy started chattering away about it.

“Oh, and Auntie Catnip kissed an elf in the snow!”


End file.
